The return of J
by xSpencer-Rose
Summary: After having enough of the UES, J moves to live in the UWS with her mom and step-father; But moves back a year later. Can you smell drama? I know I can. XOXO non-cannon pairing/may change frequently!
1. Welcome back J

Diclaimer: Nate is cute, Chuck is sexy I don't own Gossip Girl and niether do you!

Warning: This is rated 'M' for a reason so if you don't like sex, drugs or words that rhyme with 'truck' and 'blunt' then move on!!

**Chapter One - Going home.**

Jenny nervously ran a hand through her hair, A habit she showed when nervous.

Currently she was sat outside Her dads and Lilly's penthouse in her limo, To say she was nervous would be an under statement; This was her first time back in the Upper East Side and she hadn't seen anyone for a whole year, Of course she spoke to Rufus, Lilly and Dan over the phone and occasionally Serena or Eric, But yet she still stayed sat in her limo debating on going in or just heading back to Upper West Side.

Last year after the snow flake ball, And everything that had happened with Agnes; Jenny couldn't take it she just felt so swamped and then of course Her dad's and Lilly's wedding then the big move, It was alot to take on. So instead of staying and facing everything she took the easy way out and moved to live with her mom, Alison.

Since Alison and Rufus had split, She had met and remarried a man names Klaus Montgomery, A very successful and powerful businessman who lived on the Upper West Side, To say he was rich would be an understatement, He was loaded. Jenny loved the UWS, Opting to use the name 'Jenifer Montgomary' instead of 'Jenny Humphrey'; she was immediately respected and feared, And actually became Queen of Fells Prep for girls.

Since the move Jenny had changed loades, She grew her hair back out but kept it the white blonde colour it was before and well she travled in style and always dressed in the latest fashion, Klaus gave Jenny her very own glossy black credit card and the rest was history

She was scared about going back to Constance, even though it was only going to be for the remainding 2 months of the year, She didn't know how in the hell she would be able to go from Queen B of the UWS to Little J of the UWS, It just wasn't going to happen. 'Oh god what would K think?', K would probably laugh her ass off and then click her fingers and Jenny would rise to the top; Because there's no way she's going to let her best friend be done out by an Upper East Sider..Ew!

In the Upper West Side, the Upper East Side was practically Brooklyn, They looked down on the UES.

Oh how she wished K was here to restore her confidence, Or D was here to put an arm around her and say 'It's gonna be ok poochie', Or S to say something perverted about her, Heck she even missed C and A her little minions, Oh how she missed her best friends.

'You know what screw it!' She thought to herself adjusting her skirt and grabbing her new Prada bag.

"Mario, door please." She asked her driver, As soon as the words slipped out her mouth he was out the limo and holding her door open for her, Taking a deep breath she reached for his outstretched hand and stepped out the limo taking in her surroundings, People looked at her with awe, amazement and pure shock before whipping out their phones and snapping away. 'Just fucking great' She said to herself before pulling on her new RayBan sunglasses and walking into the lobbie of the palace hotel and towards the lift with Mario and around 5 more members off staff following behind her with all her bags.

* * *

"Dad?" Jenny said awkwardly, Not knowing what to do.

"Jenny!" Rufus shouted when he seen his daughter, Running over to her her wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Dad can't breath!." She giggled like a little girl, Kissing his cheek and walking over to Lilly who had her arms out stretched waiting, It felt good to be back; She now felt ridiculous for waiting outside in the limo for two hours.

"Oh Jenny you look beautiful, Quite the young lady." Lilly complimented kissing her step-daughters cheek causing a blush to rise on Jenny's cheek, Despite being complimented 24/7 it still made her bash full.

"Where's everyone else?" Jenny asked noticing that Eric, Serena or Dan wasn't about.

"Well Dan's out with his mystery girlfriend, Serena is out to dinner with Carter, Eric is out with Kiera and Chuck is either at work or with Blair,all though he should be home shortly, Infact they all should be, I told them all to be here at 8 so we can have a family dinner" Lilly said enthusiatically and you can see the excitment evident in her face.

But seriously Chuck still lives here? Jenny didn't know what to think about that they had barely spoken since what had happened on the kiss on the lips party, And avoided each other as much as possible when Jenny moved in. Suddenly her phone beeped.

_Good evening UES_

_Little J back home for good? Spotted: Little J stepping out of a limo outside the palace not long ago, With her 7 LV being carried for her? What have I missed? I'll tell you; Last year J had enough of everything and moved to live with her mom and her Sugar-Daddy, Klaus Montomery, to where you ask? None other then the Upper West Side! It seems J got her wish and more; A very reliable source of mine has informed me that J attended Fells Prep and was actaully Queen, How would B feel about this? Clearly J is now a threat, Hell there's hardly going to be competion with J looking this hot and glam. Goodbye Little J and Hello J. And with School tomorrow I smell drama now that J is back on my radar after disapearing for a whole year, So pay attention and keep me informed. Welcome home J.  
_

_You know you love me_

_XO XO Gossip Girl._

Jenny sighed, She'd only been back for under an hour yet she had been posted on GG already, 'Oh well at least there is no more Little J'.

"Ok sound great I'm just going to go freshen up, get ready and then I'll be down for dinner." She said walking to her old bedroom.

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter one! I hope you all like my idea so far, And as for K, D and S you'll find out within the next chapter or so, I'm sure some of you will love it! Review and let me know what you all think! XO XO Chuck's Girl.**


	2. Gate Crashed

Disclaimer: Nate is cute, Chuck is sexy I don't own Gossip Girl and neither do you!

Warning: This is rated 'M' for a reason so if you don't like sex, drugs or words that rhyme with 'truck' and 'blunt' then move on!!

**Chapter Two - Gate Crashed.**

_Gossip Girl here._

_Only giving you a brief update, But it seems there's a family dinner being planned tonight at the Van Der Woodsen Bass Humphrey penthouse, Wow what a mouth fall. Hmm I wonder what fire works are going to be going off tonight then? S and C finally an official couple, How logn will that last? And careful Lonely boy we're closing in on you and this mysterious girlfriend of yours._

_You know you love me_

_XO XO Gossip Girl.  
_

Jenny twirled around infront of her floor length mirror ignoring her phone beep.

She looked fantastic and she knew it, Wearing her knee length blood red strapless Valentino dress and her black Christian Louboutin pumps showing her luscious never ending legs, Her hair was down and curly; Clipped to one side with her side bangs swept across, Not needing to wear foundation as her skin was clear and glowing anyway she applied mascara and eyeliner to her eyes and finished off with her signature red lipstick

'That should do.' She thought to herself heading down stairs and into the dining room, Only to be shocked speechless

Sitting down at the large clear dining table was everyone, Rufus, Lilly, Dan, Serena, Blair, Chuck, Carter, Nate, Vanessa, Eric and Kiera.

"Jenny!" They all chorused.

"Um hi?" She said awkwardly, 'The family dinner' was bad enough but now this?

"Sorry dear, I didn't know that we'd have guest."Lilly smiled genuinely.

"No that's fine the more they merrier right?" Jenny spoke not missing a beat before walking over to say hello to everyone.

"Dan it's so good to see you, I missed you!!" Jenny cried wrapping her arms around her brothers neck, "You to Jenny, You too." Dan said bear hugging her, Oh how he missed his little sister. "Oh my god Dan are you wearing Armani?" Jenny laughed causing Dan to blush.

"Um yeah." He said awkwardly.

"I was only messing Dan, You look very handsome." She said with a straight face before grinning and walking over to Serena.

"Wow Serena you look amazing!" She said hugging her, Serena returned the hug and kissed Jenny's for head. "Oh yeah, Well I got competition now!" She winked squeezing Jenny the letting her go. "Serious J you look hot!" She giggled.

"Thank you." Jenny grinned, Nodding a hello to carter.

"Eric!!" She shouted jumping on him whilst he laughed and rubbed her back.

"I missed you J, It's not been the same without you, But you do look amazing!" He said pecking her lips.

"Wow E are you hitting on me?" Jenny teased playfully punching his arm.

"No!" He blushed furiously, Then realising she was only messing around. "I might be straight now, But I only have eyes for Kiera; Plus that would be totally incest!"He laughed, Jenny acknowledged Kiera and gave her an awkward hug letting her know everything was behind them now.

"Little J, how ..nice to see you again." Blair said non-chantly acting her bitchy self, But Jenny could see the fear behind her eyes, And that made Jenny smirk knowing that Blair now feared of her now, Jenny lent over and pecked Blair's cheek totally catching her off guard. "It's J now." Jenny whispered before pulling away and grinning at a very stunned Blair.

"Right well we'll leave you kids to it, Dinner should be ready in about ten." Lilly smiled feeling the tension in the room before grabbing Rufus's arm and pulling him into the kitchen and pouring each of them a glass of wine.

"Hey Jenny about the snowflake-"Nate started but Jenny cut him off.

"It was last year, last year being past tense, I'm over it." Jenny said staring him straight in the eye, And it was true she was over it.

"Ok well it's great to see-"He started again only to be cut off by Jenny again.

"You to." She grinned leaning over and giving him a two second cuddle before turning to Vanessa.

"Vanessa." She spoke pecking her cheek and quickly pulling away.

"Hey Jenny, I'm sorry about-" Vanessa answered surprisingly being cut off by Blair.

"Like she said, Past tense. Now I don't know about you but I'd kill for a glass of wine and some food." She said heading towards the dining room, Surprising everyone even Jenny slightly. But Jenny knew what Blair was doing. 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer.' came to mind.

"Me to, shall we?" Jenny said not waiting for anyones answer instead about to stride off only to be pulled back by Chuck.

"Hey Jenny can I talk to you after dinner please?" He drawled in his smooth voice, Jenny didn't know what to do but decided to let him so giving him a nod walked off and catched up with Blair and Serena. "I suddenly feel under-dresses."She laughed nodding her head towards Vanessa who was wearing a K-mart black dress that barely covered her bottom. Causing giggles to come from both of there mouths.

* * *

Everyone was seated down at the table eating their food and drinking their wine but you feel the tension in the air, Everyone was staring strangely at Jenny causing her to feel uncomfortable.

"Ok why in the hell are you all looking at me like that?" She finally asked irritated. The the questions started firing.

"Why did you leave?" Nate shot.

"Why did you come back?" Vanessa added.

"Are you going to try and dethrone me?" Blaire asked

"Did you have a boyfriend?" Serena grinned.

"Get in any trouble?" Carter smirked.

"How was it being Queen of the upper west side?" Eric asked.

"How did you become Queen?" Kiera asked.

"Are you back for good?" Rufus asked hopefully.

"Who's taking you to Coalition?" Lilly asked hopefully, Perking up.

Jenny's head felt like it was about to explode having questions shot at her all at once, untill an unexpected voice answered Lilly's question.

"That would be me." The smooth voice said and you could here the smirk in it. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter two done. Wow what a un-pleasant surprise for J? But I wonder who answered Lilly's question for J? Hmm wouldn't you like to know, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out! That of course once you review :P XO XO Chuck's Girl.**


	3. Surprise J

Disclaimer: Nate is cute, Chuck is sexy I don't own Gossip Girl and neither do you!

Warning: This is rated 'M' for a reason so if you don't like sex, drugs or words that rhyme with 'truck' and 'blunt' then move on!!

**Chapter Three - Surprise J.  
**

Jenny's head whipped around to the direction that the voice come from and immediately a huge grin broke out on her face.

"D!" She shouted running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, 'What in the hell is he doing here?' She thought to herself.

"Poochie!" He cooed with a smirk wrapping his strong arms around the blonde's waist.

"What are you-" Jenny started to ask what he was doing here untill a voice broke her off.

"Why does he get all the lovin?" Jenny peered over D's shoulder and seen S and K stood there grinning, To say she was shocked, She couldn't believe her three best friends were here, In her penthouse. She ran over and gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Swatting S's hand away when he groped her bottom.

"Oh my god K! S! D! What are you all doing here? Not that I'm not happy cause you know I am!" She rambled excitedly not noticing everyone crowding around to see who the new guest were.

"Well you know how much we love you J! And we were worried about you, K thought you wouldn't be happy here."D said throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to his side.

"No I'm fine honestly you guys! You could of at least warned me you were coming!" Jenny exclaimed.

"You're really happy?" K said a confused face came across her porcelain features. "How could you be? It's the Upper East Side" She finished distaste evident in her tone, Her lip curling back a little and her nose scrunching.

"And who in the hell are you?" Blair's voice spoke up bringing Jenny out of her little bubble.

"You must be B, Jenny didn't do you justice when she told me how much a bitch you are." K laughed. "But since you asked so nicely I'm Kathryn, Jenny's best friend." She said non-chantly waving her hand in a sarcastic gesture with an obvious fake grin on her face.

"How dare you do you kn-" Blair shouted, red in the face clearly angry.

"Down kitty, And yes I do know who you are, Blair Waldorf," Kathryn paused when Blair smirked smugly.

"Cheap insecure tart, Got dethroned by J when she was living in Brooklyn of all places, Had your boyfriend Nate stole away from you, Oh wait he didn't need to be stole away he didn't even love you! Got ditched at your 17th party so you slept with his best friend Chuck, And not only did you give him your V, you gave your heart to him during so only for him to rip it in half throw it back at you and laugh in your face, Your mom's a designer who rips people of and takes credit for their designs, Your dad left your mom for a a man, Roman your mothers model. Want me to go on?" Kathryn laughed taking a seat.

When Blair just stood their stunned she clicked her toung, "Didn't think so." She smirked. Jenny tried to hide her grin at her best friend, But decided to calm the situation down before it escalated, Instead introducing everybody.

"Ok guys, This fiery bitch is my best friend from Fells, Kathryn Merteuil," She said gesturing towards Kathryn who was not sat down on one of Lilly's love seats, "This perv is Sebastian Valmont another one of my close friends," She said gesturing towards the tall handsome blond who only stood there leaning against a wall arms crossed over his chest smirking. "And this gorgeous lad is Damon Salvatore." She said looking up at the strong handsome brunette who was looking down at her with his piercing blue eyes smiling widely.

"No way! You're only like the coolest, richest most well known people ever!" Kiera suddenly shouted causing a light to chuckle to escape S's and D's chest whilst K only smirked and began filing her nails and Jenny biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"It's lovely to meet the three of you, I've heard so much about you all, I'm Lilly; Jenny's step-mother." Lilly said smiling, She herself tried to bite back a laugh at Kathryn's speech towards Blair. 'It finally bit her in the ass.' She thought to herself.

"And I'm Rufus, her father. Thank you for looking out for my girl." He grinned at the three of them, already taking an instant like towards them,

"It's great to meet the pair of you, J speaks to lovingly about both of you, And I must say your home is beautiful." Kathryn said sincerely whilst both boy's shook Rufus's hand, And kissed Lilly's cheek.

"Will you be joining us for desert? We've already ate I'm sorry." Lilly smiled.

"We wouldn't want to burden you Ma'am." Damon spoke turning on the charm, Causing every female in the room to swoon at that instant.

"Oh don't be silly, A friend of are daughter is a friend of ours and you're more then welcome." Lilly replied making both Rufus and Jenny beam at the term 'daughter' she used whilst talking about Jenny.

"Well in that case who am I to refuse such a kind gesture, It would be our honor Sir." Damon spoke.

* * *

_Gossip Girl here._

_I have news in that what was supposed to be a family dinner just turned out to be a gathering, When everyone heard that **J**__was home they decided they couldn't miss the opportunity to see her or in **B**'s case, See what kind of competition she got? Like I said **B** there is hardly competition with **J** looking this hot especially in her little red dress, Personally made for her from **S** and **D** were there, reminding them of their new sibling status, Ouch must be hard trying to get over someone when they're being thrown in your face, **E** was there also with **Little K**, wonder what the pair of them get up their sleeves for **J**? The devil himself **C** also attended, Just had to see for himself that **J** was there I wonder if they'll pick up from where they left off at the Kiss on the lips party last year? Watch out J with you looking this fab I'm not sure a punch from **D** will stop you becoming one of his victims.** N **also attended, trying to win **J's **heart again?If so then why you taking **Brooklyn Trash** with you?_ _That's not even all of it._

_Spotted: Two handsome males and one brunette female pulling up outside the Palace in a limo, Could it be? Yes it's been confirmed it's none other then **J's** best friends and perhaps lover?; From the UWS. **Kathryn Merteuil**, **Sebastian Valmont**__ and **J's** possible lover boy **Damon Salvatore**._

_Like black eyes peas quotes, 'I got a feeling, That tonight's gonna be a goodnight' Well for me anyway!_

_You know you love me._

_XO XO Gossip Girl._

_

* * *

_

Everyone was seated eating desert, With of course every female swooning over Damon and Sebastian who clearly was not interested but still paid attention, Damon occasionally flickering his gaze over to Jenny whilst in deep conversation With Rufus and Lilly, Commenting how lovely their home was and how proud they must be, He even complimented Rufus on his band saying he loved all his songs and had all the albums that were produced over two decades ago which his father had passed down to him, Making Rufus thrilled and Lilly proud.

Dan and Nate were chatting away with Sebastian about their shared love of foot-ball, And when the topic of women was bought up Dan started his own conversation with Eric whilst Chuck joined in with Sebastian and Nate.

Serena was in deep conversation with Kathryn, Telling her how much she loved her outfit, K just giggling and thanking her, Then Serena suggested that K should come down more often and herself, K and J should go on a huge shopping spree, Making Blair feel left out whilst she was glaring at everyone around the table, But she wasn't the only one feeling left out Vanessa just sat there awkwardly chewing her nails.

And Jenny sat there with an amused expression on here face.

"You know you my father was a huge fan of your song's Rufus, He's always blabbering on about how much he would love for you to do a comeback and how great it would be and a huge success." Damon said truthfully, And it was true Stefan Salvatore loved Rufus's music and uses to attended every concert it was there he met Elena Gilbert, A huge fan herself and Damon's mother.

"Your going to make his head swell." Lilly teased whilst Rufus blushes, But she herself always loved Rufus's songs especially 'Little Black Dress' as it was a song he had wrote about her, She also knew that since they had been reunited he had wrote around 4 songs.

"You know Damon, Rufus has wrote a couple of new songs, I'm always telling him that he should go and take them to a record label but he just waves his hand saying about how they were no good, When they're amazing probably better then the rest if possible." She commented.

Damon's face suddenly lit up.

"Is that so? Well then I have a proposition for you Sir, I don't know if you have heard of the record label 'Black studio' But I know they would be love for you to go and play your song's for them; And that they'll record them for you and before you know it you have a number one come back album, That and you'll be loaded." He beamed at Rufus.

"The black studio?," Rufus said in awe. "Of course I've heard of them boy, They're only the most successful and expensive record label known! They would never like my music, they'd probably laugh in my face before I even started singing! And you can call me Rufus." He replied.

"Yes the black studio, Yes they are very successful and everyone who signs with them hit the top, And yes they may be expensive but for you free of charge and they would love your music, I know this because it's my mothers business." He grinned.

"You'd do that for me?" Rufus asked shocked yet in awe.

"Of course Sir, I'll grab your number from Jenifer before we leave and you'll have a phone call tomorrow morning." He grinned shaking Rufus's hand, He knew that no matter what Rufus wrote it would be amazing and hit number one straight away, Plus his parents would love him for getting Rufus to agree.

"You'd be number one, Sell thousands of albums, And be absolutely loaded, You think in your day how famous you were, Can you imagine what it would be like now twenty years later a comeback?" Damon grinned excitedly!

"Thank you so much for everything, I believe we have a deal." Rufus grinned refilling his, Lilly's and Damon's glasses and toasting, Rufus was amazed at the young lad, At first he thought he just pretended to know about his band to impress him but clearly he was a doted fan and that made his heart sore and his confidence strong. And now the lad had signed him up to the best record label known for free, It would usually cost at least £20,000 but no he got it for free.

He didn't want to sound conceded but he knew that if he took his songs to that label it would only be a matter of time before they were produced and sold, He'd be a millionaire and finally be good enough for Lilly, and be able to her and the kids all the things they could possibly want.

"It has truly been my pleasure Si..Rufus." He said shaking his hand

"Oh Rufus this is amazing, I'm so proud of you! And Damon I can't possibly began how much to thank you." She smiled, She was so proud of Rufus.

Meanwhile Serena was still in conversation with Kathryn but when the topic of College had arisen Dan joined in.

"Where do you plan on attending Serena?" Kathryn asked

"Well I applied and got accepted to both Brown and Yale, Originally I wanted to go to Brown but after seeing Yale I have decided it's there that I want to attend, I start next year, I'm so excited!!"Serena gushed happily.

"Well looks like I'll be seeing you there." Kathryn smiled, "What about you Dan?" She asked.

"Well I've had my heart set on Yale because the journalism programme they have there is amazing, I did get accepted because they saw that I had amazing potential but then....Complications got in the way and my acceptance was revoked, So good bye Ivy league Colleges and hello NYU for me"He said sadly.

"Oh my that must be so hard, May I ask why?" She said sincerly placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"Well I er..Slept with my teacher at St' Judes." He said whispering the last part not wanting Lilly or his father to find out.

"Naughty!" Kathryn grinned impressed. "What if I could guarantee a placement for you?" She asked looking dead on his eyes.

"Well that would be amazing, But not possible." He said looking down.

"Of course it is silly, My Uncle is the dean there and head of the committee, I'll give him a phone call tonight"She grinned causing Dan's head to whip up so fast he almost got whip lash.

"You'd do that for me? Why?" He asked trying to hide his excitement.

"Well your my best friend's brother, And now your a friend of mine." She smiled.

"But would it work?" He asked doubtfully not wanting to build his hopes up to have them crushed.

"Dan don't doubt me, If I can Jenny a placement; And she not even meant to be going to college untill the following year, Then I'm sure you'll be just fine, Stop threting you may not know me but once you do you'll understand how true my words are" she smiled before continuing to talk with Serena, Dan was amazed ecstatic even, He'd finally be attending Yale studying the most amazing Journalism Programme ever and he'd be with _her, _His love. Maybe there they wouldn't have to be so mysterious there.

"Wait Jenny's going to Yale with us?" Dan asked amazed.

"Dan your going to Yale?" Rufus and Lilly shouted proudly in unison.

"And Jenny's going to Yale with you? But she still had one year left at Constance how is that possible?"Blair barked disbelievingly.

"Woah slow down one question at a time." Jenny chuckled.

"Yes mom and dad, I'm going to Yale!" Dan grinned showing all his excitement punching the air with his fist, Not noticing that he called Lilly mom in all his excitement, But he meant it she was a mom to him and more, More then his own mother ever would be.

"Oh my god, I think we need to toast!" Lilly stood up with tears of happiness and Rufus's arm around her waist.

"To family, New friends, And new beginnings" she said raising her glass.

"And me getting accepted to Yale." Dan added grinning.

"And me getting an early acceptance to Yale, A year early!" Jenny added beaming showing her pearly whites.

"And to me, The new foot-ball captain at Yale, Thanks to Seb!" Nate added raising his glass.

"And to me Serena Van Der Woodsen, actually going to College.!" Serena joked raising her glass whilst everyone chuckled.

"In that case, To me being straight again!" Eric boomed and everyone burst out in hysterics.

"And to Rufus, Who has signed on with Black Studios and producing a come back!" Lilly added ad everyone looked at Rufus who only nodded in agreement before shouting their congratulations and drinking.

* * *

"Wow I can't believe how great tonight has been and the turn of events and all thanks to you three." Lilly beamed hugging each of them.

"Well it was an honor meeting you both." Damon said sliding on his jacket.

"Thank you for having us tonight." Kathryn added whilst Sebastian slipped on her jacket.

"We look forward to see you again." Sebastian finished smiling

"Such lovely children." Lilly beamed to Rufus who nodded in agreement, Whilst walking away to leave Jenny to say goodbye to her friends.

"Wow you guys I can't thank you enough for doing all this for me, And for turning up tonight."Jenny said hugging each of them and pecking their cheeks, before stepping back.

"Seriously J, every ones amazing, Well except that Blair and Vanessa, I mean what kind of names are they?" Kathryn laughed pecking Jenny's cheek and looping her arm through Sebastians.

"Call us tomorrow or go on chat in the afternoon babe." Sebastian said kissing her cheek and slapping her ass.

"S as much as i love you, Carry on touching my ass and I'll break your fingers!" Jenny teased ruffling his hair.

"Woah down girl, You can break my fingers but not the hair!," He stopped to wink. "Well we'll leave you two to it, We'll be down in the limo waiting D, Night J." He said leading Kathryn towards the elevator whilst Jenny stood there with Damon.

"It was good seeing you tonight Jenifer, You look absolutely beautiful, Call me later if you want or I'll call you in the morning" He said wrapping his arms around the small blonde's waist and kissing her for head.

"You to D, Take care of your self." She said hugging him back tightly before letting him go and watching him walk towards the elevator, Waving once before before the doors shut she decided to head up to her room and her put her PJ's on, Only to be stopped when some one caught hold of her arm, Jenny's heart beat sped up, Who could it be everyone had left? Lilly and Rufus were sound asleep? Turning around she came face to face with none other then Chuck Bass.

"Mother Chucker!" She whisper yelled. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" She said putting her hand on her chest.

"I could think of many more ways to do so," he drawled and reaching his hand up to her hair and playing with a lock of it, "But not for now, About that talk you still up for it, We could always do it tomorrow." He smirked.

"Ugh Chuck your disgusting, But no I'd rather get this bullshit over with now, Where to?" She sighed.

"Downstairs at the bar." He said leading her towards the elevator

* * *

_Gossip Girl here._

_It seems tonight didn't go bad but **B** left the palace with a pissed off look on here face, Why so pissed **B**? Shortly after **S** left grinning, I presume on her way to **Carter's**, **N **and **Brooklyn Trash** followed shortly after, With **N** walking a head looking happier then ever and **V** looking like fire was about to shoot out of her ears, **E** and Little **K** left just a fraction of a second later holding hands and smiling widely, Romantic walk home or scheming? Then **Lonely boy** left, Looking uber hot in his Armani tux might add, With a sympathetic look on his face whilst talking into his phone, But still radiating happiness. We still haven't gotten to the bottom of who this mysterious girlfriend is, But a reliable source of mine has an idea, **S** and **D** reunited but being sneaky about it?, Hmm could be I guess we'll find out sooner or later, Because who can keep a secret from Gossip Girl? Why are they all looking either pissed or ecstatic? Get your spoons out and start digging!  
_

_You know you love me _

_XO XO Gossip Girl._

_

* * *

_**Chapter and three over and done with, What did you all think about K, S and D? I know they're out of character but it's A/U and my story so they're aloud to be, Don't get used to these long chapters it was a one off, But because it's rather long the next Chapter is going to be rather short! Hope you enjoyed review and let me know, XO XO Chuck's Girl.**


	4. Understanding

Disclaimer: Nate is cute, Chuck is sexy I don't own Gossip Girl and neither do you!

Warning: This is rated 'M' for a reason so if you don't like sex, drugs or words that rhyme with 'truck' and 'blunt' then move on!!

**Chapter Four - Understanding.**

Authors Note: I was asked about S and K, They are from the film Cruel Intentions, if you haven't already watched it then you so should It's amazing and utterly heartbreaking. I'm planning on writing a gossip girl fic based on the story line of C.I read more below.

_Gossip Girl here only bringing you a small message._

_Were we wrong about J having Damon as a lover? If not then I'm not sure he'll be pleased about this! Spotted none other then J and the devil himself C sipping scotch at the Palace Bar, What's going on here then, Are they really picking up from the Kiss on the lips party? I don't think so, Perhaps planning a scheme? I don't know you tell me, Get your shovels out and start diggin UES, this bit of drama is something everyone wants to know._

_You know you love me _

_XO XO Gossip Girl._

_

* * *

_

Jenny chuckled at the most recent post on Gossip Girl before sliding down her phone and turning attention towards Chuck who was staring off into the distance, With a look Jenny had never seen on him before; It actually made him look human.

"Ok Chuck what's so important you had to drag me down here?" Jenny asked feeling kind of pissed off, Right about now she wanted to be in her nice pj's tucked up in bed listening to some music before drifting off into beauty sleep. 'ahh'

"I erm, Well it's just erm." Chuck stuttered caught off by Jenny's voice, He was shocked she'd even agreed to meet with him.

"Wow Chuck Bass stuttering? That's something I'd never thought I'd see!" She laughed amused, her head throwing back.

Chuck felt a burst of anger shoot through him, Who did she think she is to take the piss out of him? Wow she lived in the UWS but that did not give her a right to laugh at him when he was trying to do something right.

"You know what Little J, screw this. I went out of my way to try and do something right and you throw it back in my face!"He snapped.

"I'm not Little J no more Chuck! You're lucky I even agreed to meet with you, You know what screw you, Why don't you piss off!"She snapped back

Both of them were pissed off now.

"No why don't you piss off back to your sugar-daddy!" He barked.

"Funny Chuck, I got two dad's and they both care about me, Your dad couldn't give a shit about you!" She snapped.

"Low blow Jenny, You don't know anything about my father!" He barked.

"He's an old stuck up prick who doesn't care about his own son and fucked off and left him here whilst he ran off with some twenty year old tart!"

"Jenny shut up!"

"No Chuck you shut up!"

"Your a little Brooklyn wanabe, You may live in this world now but you're nothing!"

"So fucking what if I'm from Brookyln, At least I have friends, real friends Chuck not people I buy with my money." She hissed out with a laugh.

"You think you're fucking special Jenny, But your not; Heck Nate ditched you for Vanessa of all people what does that say."He laughed dryly.

"Screw you Chuck." She whispered biting back tears.

"What got nothing to say back J? I'm surprised he even looked at you twice, You're nothing, Just another notch on his bedpost, Another girl to had to the list, Another girl for others to point and laugh at, Have sympathy for, Face it J your a nobody if it wasn't for me that night of the Kiss on the lips party you wouldn't be known, I done you a favour.!"He barked laughing loudly.

Jenny sat there tears streaming wildly down her face, Nothing matched the embarrassment that she felt right now, Did people really laugh at her? Talk about her behind her back? Everything he said was true, she didn't have nothing to say back to him so she knocked back her scotch and stood up grabbing her clutch.

"Your right." She whispered out, her voice now cracking. And then she walked away leaving Chuck alone.

He was shocked he didn't think she'd give up that easily, He didn't think she would even give up at all, But then he remembered his words to her about Nate, Brooklyn and...The kiss on the lips party, Immediately he felt guilty he had got her down here to apologize for that night instead he ended up throwing it in her face saying she owed him, And why? Because she laughed at him stuttering, Which is rather funny.

'Oh shit what have I done' he thought to himself gathering up his stuff and attempting to chase after her.

"Jenny wait!" He shouted as he shot out of the bar and towards the reception where he spotted Jenny stepping into an elevator, He quickened his strides but did not make it in time so he headed towards the fire escape and flew up the stairs if anyone was to see him now they'd probably think he was crazy, Chuck Bass did not do crazy, He always calm, cool and collected. Stopping n the 6th floor catch his breath he rushed out and towards the lift his chest heaving in frantic breaths.

"Come on come on!" He hissed repeatedly pressing the button for the 23rd floor, As soon as the lift dinged signaling him that he was at his floor destination he shot out and up the stairs towards her bedroom only to find sobbing into a pillow.

"Jenny...."He trailed off in an unsure voice, He was never good with situations like this, Never having to really go through them as he didn't ever let himself get close enough to a female, never having a mother figure nor any siblings, And technically not any female friends.

"If your here to rub more salt in the wound Chuck, Then don't bother it won't work." Her muffled crys was like a kick in the balls, Not knowing what to do he walked over to the bed and perched himself on the end facing the door

"I thought I told-" Jenny started in an angry voice, shuffling about on the bed but was cut off by Chuck.

"You're right,"He said still staring straight a head.

"I'm jealous, Me _Chuck Bass _jealous of little Jenny Humphrey. Your so lucky Jenny you don't understand, When you left you Dad was devastated and a wreck for quite some time, My Dad? He wouldn't have been bothered hell he would have probably been the one who suggested it, You have a Mom who loves you shows you right from wrong, Comforts you in bad situations, Point you in the right directions and make sure you make the right choices, Me? I don't have a Mom she died giving birth to me." He said seriously still not making eye contact causing Jenny to feel awkward.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I didn't know."

"No of course you wouldn't, I don't talk about it, And even if I wanted to I wouldn't know how, From as young as I can remember my Father learnt me to bottle things up and push my feelings aside, If I needed comforting I would be laughed at and told to 'Suck it up Chuck', I've never had any type of a stable relationship with anybody because I was taught not to, My Father hates me and blames me for my Mothers death, So he avoided me as much as possible making sure he was never around, I was practically bought up by the maids." He stopped again to take a deep breath.

"I had a hard upbring and have so many expectation to live up to, But then my Dad met Lilly and everything seemed to be going good for once, He actually listened to my idea's, Then he had to go and screw that up. And it hurt. I was finally feeling accepted and getting the idea of what having a family feels like only for him to ruin it. You Jenny are so lucky, You have a Mom and Dad who would do anything for you, Then Step-parents who love you just as much, I'm not sure about your step-father as I've never met him but Lilly? She thinks of you as one of her own, Like your her second chance, She was never there for Serena so she hopes to be there for you, And then Dan," Pausing one more time when he felt Jenny take his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I've never seen a sibling bond as strong as the one you two share, He's always going to be there for you, I've never had a sibling but this past year I've got the idea of what it feels like and it's amazing, Having someone to turn to, them coming to you for advice, Covering for each other. You walk into this apartment and it reeks family, It's in the atmosphere, even when you guys are arguing, I grew up in an empty house never had a brother to play foot-ball with or compare girls with, A sister to protect, And go out and kick some guys ass because he didn't treat my sister well enough." Chuck stopped to take a deep breath, Because he felt tears coming.

And _Chuck Bass _does not cry in front of anyone.

"Friends? I don't even know the meaning of friends Jen, I've always had to be careful because you can never tell who's your friends or not, If people are using me just because I'm loaded or if they genuinely want to be my friend, Of course I have Nate, But what does that say, One friend? You Jenny you have tons of friends, You should have seen how many people were upset about your departure, That's friends. And your respected by people because you don't give a damn what people think, I mean you were living in Brooklyn just a small freshman and you dethroned Blair when she was at top, you through that guerrilla fashion show and amazed people at just 15! Your respected, Me? I'm feared, people are nice to me and don't want to get on my bad side because they fear what I might do otherwise,"

"It's like when you done that fashion show when my Father and Lilly received an award you showed remorse and guilt even tho everyone love it and you done them a favour, But when I bought a building and had to kick out all the tenants not thinking about where they'd go, I didn't even feel remorse, Not the tiniest bit of guilt. You can actually have a relationship with someone, but before I even introduce myself to some one my palms are sweaty and I feel nervous, Not for the same reasons you would, You fear you'll be rejected, Me I fear that I'll be accepted, People letting me hurt them, And as soon as the word _commitment _comes up I'm gone like a bat out of hell, You'd be overjoyed,"

"I mean look where everything got me with Blair? Sure it was for the best and looking back on it now we both agree what a disaster it would have turned out, But I didn't care that I was hurting her at the time, I was hurting Nate my best friend, I ruined Blair's fairytale if it wasn't for me those two would have their happy ever after, And I ruined that and couldn't offer nothing in return,"

"I crush people and don't care who I hurt as long as I get what I want, I can never let my guard down, Every-time I get feelings for a female I have to push them aside an end up hurting them, And I can't even apologize for it because I've never been taught to,I've always been an ass, But it's because it's what I do and know best, It's like people expect it from me, You know Jen, Tonight my plan was actually to apologize to you for what I put you through at that stupid party and the nightmares you probably suffered after, But then look what happened all you said was about me stuttering and I blew up, But looking back now it is funny cause hell I'm _Chuck Bass _and I fucking stuttered." He laughed harshly

"Your lucky Jen," He said taking her other hand and now looking straight into her eyes, Her big blue lapis lazuli eyes, Where Jenny could see the tears brimming and threatening to fall over his now red lids, But what scared her the most was his eyes, They were so hollow, And she almost cringed from all the pain and hurt that was shining through as if they were projectors.

"I'm so so sorry Jen, for everything that I must have put you through that night and after." He said sincerely tears now streaming slowly down his face, he looked so...Vulnerable. And Jenny felt so bad, No one should ever have to go through what he was put through, And she now made it her mission to make sure Chuck felt equal and accepted.

"Don't be." She whispered pulling him into an embrace his head burried in her shoulder.

"I'll for ever be sorry to you, I could only imagine the pain and fear you went through that night, I was the predator that night and I've been living in pain just thinking about it and what could have happened.."He sobbed his back shaking as Jenny rubbed soothing circles on it.

She was shocked that Chuck Bass finally opened up to someone and let his guard down, But more so that she was that person.

"Do you want to stay in here tonight?" Jenny asked softly.

"Jenny I don't want you thinking that I opened up to you just so you would feel sympathy to me." He mumbled but still not moving.

"I don't Chuck, but I know that last year when I was feeling this down all I wanted was for someone to be there for me, To understand me like really understand me not just say they do, I used to get Eric to come and sleep in my room or I would sneak of to his room, And all though we didn't talk it was just nice you know? Knowing some one was there with you, And this bed is so comfy, And has more then enough room for me, It Plus nothing can beat my cuddles!" She grinned at the latter trying to lighten up the moment.

"What would your Father and Lilly think?" He said pulling his head back and now sitting up, Eyes still raw red.

"Well that's what locks are for, Plus it's so late by now that by the time we wake up in the morning no one will be here!" She smiled softly.

"Thank you for being here Jenny, And for really understanding me." He said sincerely pecking her for head and standing up to strip down to his boxers before locking the door and climbing into Jenny's bed patting the spot next to him for her to lay, Jenny smiled and turned off the lamp before dropping on to the bed, Only to be pulled to Chuck's side where he buried his head in her hair and inhaling slightly.

"Thank you for allowing me to do so, And for me being the one you could trust." She said snuggling closer to him, faintly smelling his Hugo Boss after shave, It was then she decided that it was her new favourite smell.

Both lay peacefully not talking just letting their minds drift off and enjoying each others company, It was then that Chuck agreed that Jenny's cuddles really were the best in the world, And there's no place he'd rather be then here.

"Jenny, are you still awake?" He whispered softly not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping.

"Mmm hmm." She mumbled.

"You know this is the first time I've done this."

"Done what?" She yawned confused.

"Slept in the same bed as a female, Of course I've shared beds but never through the night."He said amused

Jenny just chuckled in reply knowing what he meant, And was glad she was the first he shared this experience with.

"Night J." He whispered.

"Night Chuck."She mumbled shuffling closer to him when his arms tightened around her.

And that was the first night they fell asleep in each others arms feeling happy and content.

* * *

_Gossip Girl here._

_Spotted: A very heated argument between **J **and **C **in the palace bar, I wonder what happened there? I know your all dieing to know, I sure as hell am. Well that's Gossip Girl over and out, Goodnight Upper East Siders._

_XO XO_

_Gossip Girl._

_

* * *

_

**Finally! I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I hope your happy with this chapter, I know it's very OOC for Chuck but like I've previously said It's my story and its very very A/U so what I say goes! It's not going to jump straight into C/J romance but it is the start of a beautiful....scheming friendship. Also very sorry about my grammar and spellings, I know they are preposterous but it's still understandable right? Good so review and let me know what you think! Also GLEE ahhh don't you just love it! Puckleberry - Yummy!**

**Gossip Girl / Cruel Intentions Fic - Currently in progress.**

**If you have watched the film then you'll understand, Chuck is going to be based on Sebastian, Blair on Kathryn and Jenny on Annette, And Eric on Blain - Because you got to love him. 'Oh Gregory!' LOL. I'm not sure how I'll bring everyone else into yet but I will! For those who haven't watched Cruel Intentions the plot is:**

**Kathryn and Sebastian, two wealthy, manipulative teenage step-siblings from Manhattan's upper-crust, conspire in Cruel Intentions, a wickedly entertaining tale of seduction and betrayal. Kathryn makes a bet that her step-brother, Sebastian, won't be able to bed Annette (a virgin, who wants to wait until marriage) before the start of the school year. If he loses, Kathryn gets his Roadster, if he wins, he gets Kathryn who he's dreamed of having as she's the only girl he can't have (playboy) and it kills him. But what happens when love gets in the way?**

**Kathryn - Blair.  
Sebastian - Chuck.  
Annette - Jenny.**

**Let me know what you think of this idea, It's been going through mind 24/7.**

**XO XO Chuck's Girl! ;-)**


End file.
